


Adaptations

by ambyr



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr
Summary: Gen makes do.





	Adaptations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/gifts).



“Gen,” Attolia said through clenched teeth. 

Gen kept moving his fingers at the same maddening pace. “If you wanted me to be faster, you shouldn’t have cut off my best hand. The things I could do with that hand…” He shook his head sadly, stroking side to side with the tips of his fingers as he did so.

Attolia bit back a gasp. 

“Of course,” Gen said thoughtfully, “I didn’t _just_ use my hand. Now there’s an idea. We could have a second cuff made for me. Not a hook. Something in polished ivory, just the size you prefer.” He spread his fingers, stretching Attolia wider. “I suppose we’d have to kill the artisan after, though. That’s not gossip we can have spreading through the kingdom.”

“Remind me,” Attolia said, her voice impressively level, “why I didn’t cut out your tongue.”

Glen flashed a brilliant smile. “Gladly.”


End file.
